Fungus
by candon
Summary: Baltor in the forst with a fairy of nature.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Flora was walking through the woods on earth enjoying the beuaty of a planet mostly covered in water. She walked bare foot through the leaves, sticks, and decaying mushrooms enjoying the feeling it gave her. Flora came from a planet that was covered in life but earth was diffrent not only did it have gowing planets from the ground it had them in the air she could feel them and it gave her joy. As she touched nature it touched back responding to her touch when she felt something wraping around her leg. Flora looked down to see a strange vine wraping around her left leg going up. This Confused as her as earth planets slept they were never truely awake not even when she talked to them. Flora tried to remove it both with her power and by hand but nothing worked.

The vine began to creep it's way past her skirt when she tried to cut it with a nail clipper but it broke. The vine grabbed her pantys pulling them off. She tried to take them back but another vine grabed her arm cutting it as this vine had thorns. Flora started to panic when another vine wrapped its self around her mouth preventing her from screaming. She watched in terror as a vine with razor sharp thorns cut away at her clothes leaving them shredded and her naked.

The first vine that removed her pantys entered her vagina, she could feel it throbing inside of her but one thing that made her happy was that she already lost her virginity to her boyfriend Helia. The first vine began to move like a erect man inside of her when she felt another vine cup her ass then crawl into her anus. Flora's eyes went wide when it did that. One began to wrap around her stomch with the tip poking into her belly button. She watched as another wrapped around her breast squeasing it.

Flora began to moan she couldn't help it. The vine around her mouth from some reason to flora looked like a dick when it uncoiled its self and entered her mouth moving like she was sucking on it. She didn't know why this was happening but it kind of felt good until she noticed that it was going faster then she was comfetable. It was pressing into her with force moving through her rather slow as they were much biiger then she was used to but still moving to fast for her. Then she heard something that scared her to no end.

"Do you like my new body?" asked Baltor.

Baltor was in the form of a planet creature with vine strecting from his body some holding Flora's limps apart, others inside her body fucking her. Flora looked at him in surprise. He smiled a evil smile and a smaller vine glided over to her head entering her ear. Flora could feel it as it moved in her ear like he was fucking her there when she noticed all the other vines looked like dicks.

"You know I really wanted to be the one to deflower you only to find out you've already been picked by another I always figured you for the innocent one" said Baltor.

Flora could not use her powers as both her arms were entraped by vines with thorns causing her a slight amount of pain and he mouth was being fucked by a vine that made her want to gag as it went in a little to far sometimes as she had to allow it to go deeper into her throat. She could feel the vine in her vagina expanding and incressing the speed and strangth of its thrusts. The vine in her ass was not being very friendly as it pushed into her. The one on her breast move in between her breast while another pushed them togather so it could fuck both her breast. The one in her ear was moving slow as if probing her she thought it was either fucking her now swollen ear or trying to drain information or in fact both.

"You like the taste of planet dick in your mouth don't you girl when I am done you will be coated in cum oh by the way the reason your power is not working is that you can't control a human even if they are part planet" said Baltor laughing.

Flora was moaning both from the pain casued by the friction and the thorns and from the pleasure the fucking brought her, when she felt a familer feeling the one that told her she was about to have an orgasim and this was was taking it's time to build so that meant it would be a very strong one. Flora did not like the idea of her enamy making her orgaism but then again he was a master at he was doing.

"Here it comes my little whore" said Baltor.

The one in her belly button was the first to cum coating her stomch in a green like substance, followed by the one in her ass, the one in her ear the one in her mouth, the one she never noticed the one in her nose, the one palying withher boobs then the one in her vagina coming to her orgaism.

**"Yeeeeesssssss!" **moaned Flora.

Baltor removed his many vine dicks from inside her body, the one holding he in the air let go causing herr to fall to the ground.

"I'll be here in these woods if you want a man who knows how to please a women" said Baltor going deeper into the woods.

Flora swallowed the green cum in her mouth and looked her self over. She hadf green cum seeping from her ass and running down her legs with fresh blood from the scapes. She had green com in her ear and one side of her nose. She had green scum on her face the parts she could reach with her tongue she licked off. Flora was covered in green cum, leaves, twigs, and sweat. She noticed a pond where she cleaned her self up pulling thorns out where she could reach. When she was done she looked at her reflection in the water to see if she missed anything when she noticed a B on her ass from where a plant that felt like it was burning touched her she figured this meant he marked her. She walked over to her clothes but she could see thatthey were no good.

Flora did not want to walk back to blooms house stark naked with a b forever in her on her ass when she noticed a note she picked it then after reading she put on the leaf clothes that were under it knowing Baltor loved her in a way


End file.
